


Our Garden of Memories

by EveSwayze500



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amnesia, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveSwayze500/pseuds/EveSwayze500
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, nineteen years of age, finishing High School, has been having recurring dreams about his childhood friend, Naruto Uzumaki, who had vanished from his life when he was just sixteen and doesn't know why, but he sure gets a huge surprise when that old friend is being introduced back into his High School class, and what he learns next is even more shocking!
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, so I'm a little nervous, but I hope you enjoy!

There lay a vast forested area in the middle of Japan with a small town called Konoha at the center of it, up North a little ways from the old Town into the forest is a small open grassy field surrounded by tall weeping willows, where a beautiful garden grew and a small silvery river cut through it, only ever discovered by two young boys, one fifteen year old Naruto Uzumaki and sixteen year old Sasuke Uchiha.

A late golden evening sunlight shimmered over the fresh dew covered flowers and tall grass, a gentle breeze coaxing them to sway and lift their lovely scent sweetly into the air, the two boys that had long since taken ownership of their little hideaway refuge from the rest of the world sat near the sparkling river as a few carefree grasshoppers leapt here and there around them and some Blue Jays sang peacefully from above. 

Naruto sat cross legged while making delicate flower crowns out of small lilies and clovers, as he filled the calm silence with his usual soft voice, it was his latest poem that he had thought up the night before and Sasuke stood beside him, skipping rocks across the gently moving water with a small flick of his wrist and listening to every word. 

"we must gaurd it, this lush and secret garden of ours, that speaks to us deep within our hearts, that this was made for you and I, it connects us and holds us together by the red string of fate, we will always have it and it will always have us, Sasuke my lifelong confidante forever and ever in Our Garden of Memories."

When he finished his short, heartfelt promise Sasuke turned toward him, letting out a deep breath of awe that he hadn't realized he was holding and nodded his head in solemn agreement before smiling in admiration and sitting down beside him, their knees knocking together. "You should become a writer some day." He suggested not for the first time, but Naruto only shook his head in amusement as he wiggled his bare pink toes in the soft, cool dirt. "I don't know about that, I'd prefer just being a florist who sells the most beautiful bouquets, like the one we have in Town, I want to take his place when he retires." He turns his little head up to the vast blue sky with a wistful expression. "His flowers make everyone smile, that's my dream." 

Sasuke pursed his mouth in thought, still thinking that he would also make a great writer, but shrugged and smiled, nodding his head. "You will make a great florist, even greater than the one we have right now." He encouraged, Naruto looked away shyly and continued on putting the crown together. "The poems are just a fun hobby, but I appreciate your words nonetheless." Once the younger boy finished his little project he gave his best friend a teasing smile and placed the flower crown atop his head, the silky pedals brushing the pale skin of his forehead, Sasuke rolled his eyes with a sigh in feigned annoyance, but didn't bother to take it off, enjoying the others attention. 

You look so pretty Little Bird!" He giggled, using a nickname he had long ago thought up because of Sasuke's dark, feathery hair that slightly stuck out in the back that he could never seem to brush down, he had always secretly admired the soft look of it, but couldn't help but tease the other about it just to see him pout, he was lightly flicked on the shoulder by said pouting boy. "Shut up Dummy." He grumbled half-heartedly, after that they sat in silence by the river companionably until the sun began to set, finally they stood and brushed the grass and dirt off themselves and Naruto put his sneakers back on, as he stood up straight Sasuke couldn't help but notice for the billionth time that Naruto was still a couple of inches taller than him despite being younger, the blond boy being 5,5 while he was merely 5,3 which meant his dark eyes never seemed to quite meet the other's bright blues, it was always slightly irritating for some reason, but he would never show it. 

Once they were ready to go Naruto noticed Sasuke was fidgeting a little as they got closer to a slight opening which led to the garden that was protectively covered by long leafy foliage that they merely needed to lift up in order to leave. "What's wrong Sasuke?" He asked, placing a soothing hand on his slender shoulder, Sasuke looked up, biting his lip, he didn't want their fun day to end and so he gathered enough courage to ask. "I was wondering... Would you like to stay the night at my place? My... Mother is making Yakisoba tonight." He knew Naruto loved Yakisoba, he had stayed over at his house countless times before but it was always hard for him to ask, not wanting to seem too clingy to the other, Naruto couldn't help but find it adorable and smiled from ear to ear with fondness. 

"You better believe it!" He assured his friend, Sasuke smiled back in relief and his nerves were calmed once more, and with that they reluctantly left they're garden, following the well used path that had their little footprints engraved in the dry dirt, kicking colorful pebbles along the way and once the path fell away into the more rocky area of the forest they held hands so as not to trip and hurt themselves, each big rock that their steady feet balanced on was as familiar to them as the Town they grew up in. 

Once they were finally back in Konoha, they're hands stayed connected, neither wanting to let go of the other. 

(Sasuke's POV) 

The shrill sound of my alarm clock went off, waking me up with a start as my heart thudded loudly against my ribcage, my breath coming out shallow and panicky, still feeling the last shadows of warm fingers touching my own that were no longer there, I looked up blearily at the dark wooded, cobweb infested ceiling that creeked slightly with the wind outside my humble apartment room and realized I was nineteen again and that it had all just been a dream. 

I heaved a shaky breath and slowly sat up, brushing my bed head out of my tired face and slammed my hand carelessly down on the still shrieking clock with irritation, sweet silence filling the dusty room. 

That had been four years ago in late June when I had invited Naruto over to my house for a sleepover, we ate till we were fit to burst and played board games after we were finished with homework, we slept in the next day since it was the weekend, we had spent most of that day in my rather sizeable backyard till it was time for Naruto to leave, he had given me his usual bear hug, his long arms surrounding me like a soft cocoon before he parted with a wide toothy grin and a large wave of his hand. 

That had been the last time I would ever see my beloved friend Naruto again.


	2. Naru is Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, sasunaru is my absolute favorite to write about!

(Sasuke's POV)

After rolling out of bed and taking a quick shower I stood in a daze in front of the noisy air conditioner that was tucked securely in the windowsill while slowly brushing my teeth, letting the cool air blow over my face and dry my messy, dripping hair, I watched as the neighborhood children played jump rope, their fast little feet slapping against the sun bleached sidewalk, their squealing laughter a pleasant echo on the wind. 

I take a deep breath of nostalgia as a flash of vivid blue and a fond smile wash over me. 

Naruto hadn't owned a jump rope and so we both leapt in unison, close together as we shared the one I had, his sunflower hair bouncing in all directions, his soft giggles faintly brushing my heart. 

I slowly let out the breath I was holding through my nose and closed my eyes, overwhelmed, and went back to the bathroom to rinse my mouth. 

My sleepy limbs move in heavy motions to slip on an old, light blue t-shirt that clung to the sticky sweat on my back and climbed into a pair of baggy denim jeans, hopping briefly around in small circles to pull on my new sneakers.

A year had gone quickly by since I started living here, my father had looked so worried when I had told him that I was going to move out of the house before I had even finished school, I told him it was something I wanted to try, to experience, that I would be okay and that I had saved up enough Money so I didn't need him to give me anything but his support in my decision, his worries weren't exactly unfounded, what with the way my older brother had left us unannounced, dropped out of school and had gotten in trouble with the law and is currently God knows where, but I'm not like him and I never will be, but I shook myself of those dark thoughts as I slung my book bag over my shoulder and headed for the door. 

I cringed as the humid air hit my face like boiling steam, it was always like this in June, like you could walk and swim at the same time, I could feel sweat dripping down my neck as though I had never dried off in the first place.

I took a shortcut through the nearby Park that led to my buss stop, admiring the late blooming cherry blossom trees all standing proudly in a neat row by the river Bank, I breathe in the soft vanilla scent of them as the breeze carries the fluttering pink petals into the freshly cut grass and I wondered faintly what poem Naruto would think up if we could admire them together. 

The stop sign came into view, the baking heat coming up from the ground giving the illusion that the sign was doing a wobbly dance before I got closer and it stood still once more. 

Suddenly I'm bombarded by another memory, the blistering heat melting away into chilly air and falling snowflakes, it is the start of First Grade as we wait impatiently for the buss to come, I hold onto his arm for warmth, Naruto is always warm, and I listen to his first of many poems, his breath coming out in small puffy clouds in the icy air. "Snowflakes floating down like silver petals, sparkling like falling tears that I wish to catch and hold, My Winter Flower." It was short, simple and yet I clung onto those words like his warmth and loved them.

"Sasuke? Earth to Sasuke, you there?" I jumped at the deep voice invading my precious memory, the heat of the day coming back in full blast as I shuddered away the last chill of that far away winter from my mind, I blinked and looked to see my good friend Shikamaru Nara standing beside me, we had met in Freshman year and had gotten along pretty well, I nodded my head to him in greeting. "Good morning Shika."

He nodded back with the usual bored look in his dark, pensive eyes. "morning." he greeted back, he was a tall and lanky boy and had a lazy posture with slumped shoulders and dragging feet, you would never guess just by looking at him that he had the highest IQ in our school and somehow he had no big plans for the future, maybe being a pro chess player, or becoming a grandmaster of chess, or just challenging any willing opponents to be his next victim, considering he has never once lost, as just a hobby for the rest of his life, other than that nothing much else interested him.

"I had another dream of him." I announced out of nowhere after a long moment of silence, he was the only one I felt comfortable enough to tell about Naruto and his sudden disappearance four years ago, mostly due to his lack of saying anything about it, he would just listen as I vented and that meant a lot more than any opinions he might have. "The same one?" He asked as he watched the small strips of bright clouds overhead, a silent encouragement to keep going if I wanted to, I nodded with a sigh "It felt even more real then all the other times, I could actually smell the flowers and feel his hand in my own, like he was really there." My teeth grinded together in frustration, wishing I could go back in time to make that dream reality once more.

Shika hums in acknowledgement to my words and lightly patted my back for comfort, the first time I had told him of these recent dreams he seemed to take it in spades with a thoughtful look, like he does when he's about to make a move with a chess piece, but had only nodded, neither calling me obsessive or telling me to get over it like somebody else might have, for which I was eternally grateful.

They say recurring dreams mean something, maybe it meant I would see him again someday, I shook my head with a bitter smile, no, best not to get my hopes up like that, Naruto could be anywhere in the world right now, instead of here with me where he belonged. 

=Time Skip=

I stretched as I got off the noisy buss, wiping the sopping sweat from my brow with a sigh of relief and let the cool air inside the old school building wash over me, Shika waved silently goodbye and heads to his homeroom as I do the same, as usual I'm one of the first ones there as others mostly mill about in the hallway, chatting away about their weekend, I took my designated seat in the front row by the window, it was where the least people sat, making it easier to pay attention.

Thirty minutes pass before the school bell finally rings and students diligently come streaming in to take their usual spots, I ignore them in favor of looking out the window, Shika was the only one that I had bothered to become friends with, everyone else seemed to avoid me as though I intimidated them with my cold stare, and maybe I did but I didn't much care enough to make myself look kinder for them. 

Another thirty minutes pass before the teacher finally decided to show up, Kakashi Hatake was always late and would always come up with an excuse more unbelievable than the last. "Sorry I'm late guys! On my drive here I got stopped by a hungry grizzly bear, luckily I had a bottle of honey on me and he was nice enough to let me go!" Which was ridiculous considering there were no bears that lived in this area, mostly just deer and moose and other small wild life.

Someone grumbled about what a liar our teacher was, but didn't bother to say it outright, everyone had become resigned to the fact that their odd homeroom teacher would never make it to class on time, what caught most people's eye about him was that most of his face was always covered up, a surgical mask over his mouth and nose, and a thick dark blue bandana over his left eye, only showing his right eye which was always crinkled in a pleasant manner as though he were constantly smiling, his thick dark grey, unruly hair almost covered that up as well, when asked why he never showed his face he would just laugh and say he was much too handsome for their own good and didn't want to distract them from their work.

As he set his heavy bag on his desk and faced the class his usual friendly demeanor fell away and became serious, holding everyone's attention he announced. "Everybody, today we have a new student who has come all the way from Osaka, please welcome him warmly..." He gave a pause to let everyone digest this, little whispers trickled here and there in surprise. 

A new student? Right in the middle of the year? And all the way from Osaka?! The room was filled with curiosity, even I couldn't help but wonder, we hardly ever got anybody from another town, let alone a big city like Osaka, Kakashi held up his hand for silence and turned toward the closed door. "You may come in!" He called out.

The door opened slowly and suddenly I forget how to breath, my heart forgets how to beat as my whole world becomes the boy who stood in the doorway. 

He is tall as he was always tall, but much more well built with rich sunshine hair that seemed to be lightly spiked up with hair gel, Making it shimmer in the florescent lights, his round baby blues shine with that familiar gentle warmth, now mixed with a little mischief, he sauntered into the class as though he owned the place with a most charming smile that was shaking me to my core, he was the very same and yet wholly different.

"Please introduce yourself young man." Kakashi inquired of him, and so with his hands pushed into the deep pockets of his dark green shorts he does a dramatic bow, his thin cotton white t-shirt clinging to his broad shoulders as he does so, letting out a small laugh before standing up straight and greets with a buoyant voice. "Yo! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and it's so nice to make your acquaintance!"

A little shock goes through me as he spoke with an unfamiliar drawl that he didn't have before, it must have have been an accent from Osaka, he has yet to look in my direction as though I do not exist, and I could not make my body move nore force my voice out through my parted lips to make myself known to him, and so I sat there helplessly staring at him.

"Very good Mr. Uzumaki, now please choose a seat so we can get started." Kakashi suggested with a pat on his back in his own warm welcome, and miracle of miracles he looked right at me, locking eyes with me and suddenly I can feel my heart again as it pounds in my ears, those precious few seconds felt like hours in my mind as I took him all in, my beloved childhood friend finally back, finally here before me as though he had never been gone, his skin was so much darker, he no longer looked like the fragile boy he used to be and I noticed little tiny scars here and there on his arms and legs long since healed, but where did they come from?

And then he looked away, like seeing me again after four long years meant nothing to him, and it hurt, he looked to the empty desk beside me and I felt my whole body tense up as he walked up and swung his bookbag onto the desk and unceremoniously flopped onto the chair which slightly groaned in protest. 

I held my breath as I turned to him with a million questions on the tip of my tongue, my arms aching to wrap themselves around him and cry on his shoulder, to feel his warmth again, but I do none of those things when he turns to also look at me with that smile I thought I would never see again and he holds out a hand, long slender fingers stretched out in greeting for me to take instead of hugging me like I wanted him to. 

"Hey dude, what's your name?" He asks in a kind voice, the accent wrapping around my ears and that's when I finally realize why he was acting this way towards me.

Naruto has no idea who I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always been bad at writing Sasuke, I either make him too cold or too friendly, I can never find any middle ground with him, but I love writing Naruto, he's my baby lol


	3. Naru makes some friends

(Sasuke's POV)

Blazing sunlight shown through the dusty window behind us, glazing Naruto in a soft honeyed glow, enhancing his much changed features, he used to be a fair and slender boy, not a single blemish on his pale skin, but that boy was very much gone, and what replaced him was a strong jaw which framed a handsome face, chiseled muscles beneath sun-kissed skin and long legs that were covered in fine golden hairs, the left leg that was crossed gracefully over the other was moving up and down, causing the powerful calve and thigh to flex impressively, the long fingers that were still outstretched toward me were covered in calluses, I have no idea what caused all these changes in the past four years, but this was most definitely the Naruto of my childhood.

So why didn't he remember me?

I couldn't bring myself to take the proffered hand, though I ached to do so, but none of this made any sense to me, how could he have so easily forgotten me while I had waited for him all this time? What had happened to my friend that night he went home? What took him from me?! My throat was tight and my eyes burned, as my silence to his greeting stretched on, a heavy awkwardness filled the air between us, his toothy grin vanishing as easily as it came, his round blue eyes filling up with confusion, and his hand finally dropped back down to his side before he cleared his throat and turned in his seat to face Kakashi instead.

The minutes stretched on as I continued to openly stare at him, unable to do much else, I couldn't hear any of Kakashi's announcements but a few students around us were whispering about how I, one of the most polite and reserved people here, was being so rude to the new kid, it must have been a very odd sight, I knew that I should probably turn away from him as well and wait for homeroom to end and then speak to him, but my body wasn't being particularly cooperative right now.

Naruto looked tense as he sat there, most likely due to my attention remaining on him but he steadfastly did not look back at me, he was idly spinning a pencil around in his right hand, like a nervous tick, something I'd never seen him do before, a slight crease formed between his thick blond eyebrows as he grew more agitated and suddenly I wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shout at him to look at me, to know me!

When the bell for our first class chimed Naruto quickly stood and grabbed his bookbag and suddenly my body could move again as I stood with him, my hand reaching out to grip his arm, my heart rate picked up once more as my fingers clasped his warm skin and little memories flashed through my mind, his big bear hugs that left me breathless, his hand holding mine, his shoulder playfully bumping me, that warm and gentle smile, it all left me struggling to breath as he jumped and gave me a startled look, he tried to carefully pull away from me, but I wouldn't let him, I wasn't all too sure what I was trying to do, but I can't let him go.

"Dude, what do you want?" His voice comes out sharp with mistrust and it cuts me deep, deep enough, apparently, that it brings tears to my eyes, which is humiliating, he gasps and stills in my hold on him which somehow emboldens me to take a step forward and wrap my arms tightly around his trim waist, burying my face in his neck, my heavy tears fall freely down my face and onto his shoulder, I could no longer hold back the pain and sorrow that had been locked inside me like a vice around my heart, I didn't care that Naruto had forgotten me, I wanted him to know just how much I had missed him.

Naruto had stopped breathing and his heart was pounding against my chest and was too shocked to move away and so I held him, soaking up his body heat and the smell of sea salt and musk, I lifted my head and whispered in his ear.

"Naruto."

I felt him shiver in my arms, did this remind him of all the countless hugs we had shared before? But my hopes were dashed as he roughly pushed me away, I lost my balance and bumped loudly onto my desk, people got up and stood closer, wondering if there was going to be a fight, Kakashi was walking up and saying something, I'm not sure what though as Naruto was staring at me with bewilderment, his teeth clenched and he brought a hand up against the ear where I had spoken his name, a dark flush heated his cheeks and neck and without realizing my hand came up to feel the heat of it, Naruto flinched away from me and turned to briskly walk out of the classroom, bumping into people on his way out.

I stood to go after him, my voice in my throat as I tried to call his name again but suddenly Kakashi blocked my way with a stern look I had never seen on him before, his arms were crossed over his chest. "Mr. Uchiha, mind explaining why you are harassing my new student?" He asked, shooing away the others that stopped to stare, 'you don't understand!' I wanted to shout, 'he's not new at all! he's lived here before and he is my dear friend!' But I kept my mouth shut as it would probably just raise more questions and Naruto was getting further away from me!

"I'm sorry Mr. Hatake, I don't know what came over me...It won't happen again." I choked out, trying to get my frayed emotions under control, he didn't look very convinced but as the warning bell chimed he sighed and reluctantly stepped aside to let me go. "Make sure that it doesn't, I won't allow such behavior in my class Mr. Uchiha." It was odd to hear his goofy homeroom teacher speak so seriously, but I suppose it was valid after I had caused such a scene, I nodded, grabbed my bag and rushed out, looking over everyone to try and spot a blond head, but of course he was long gone by now.

I slumped against the wall with a defeated sigh and wondered if I had anymore classes with him, if not I'll try and catch him after school, or see him tomorrow, I took a deep breath, wiped away my drying tears and made my way to my first class before I was late.

How am I am ever going to get through my classes knowing Naruto was back?

(Naruto's POV)

The people in the hallway became a colorful blur as I zigzagged passed them, ducking in the crowd whenever a teacher was nearby, the bottom of my hiking shoes squelching loudly against the waxed floor, my quick eyes darting here and there, making sure that dude was nowhere near me, that had been just about the weirdest experience of my life! Was that how they greeted noobies round here?! I surly hoped not because I didn't think my heart could take it, speaking of my heart, it felt like it had lost the ability to beat properly, more like it was jittering in my chest and up my throat like a bouncy ball.

What was with that dude?! I had never seen a pair of dark eyes as intense as his was, like they were trying to swallow me whole, it was terrifying! What had I been thinking sitting next that looney?! I could have sat anywhere in that damned class, there had been a few empty seats, one of them had even been next to a really pretty girl, and yet something had drawn me towards him, what it had been, I hadn't the slightest clue, an unknown feeling called to me upon spotting him, seeing his black hair, impossibly dark against such fair skin, his mouth open like he was on the verge of speaking and the way his ebony eyes were searching me for...Something.

My first thought was that he might make a good friend, boy had I been wrong! He had given me the most scorching glare the moment I spoke to him, as though I had kneed him in the gut or slapped his face, had I misread him? He had looked at me with such deep interest I thought surly he would at least shake my hand and tell me his name, but he had refused to say a single thing, just continued to unnerve me with his wide eyed glare, I had been very tempted to get up and pick a different seat but the teacher was already speaking and I didn't want to interrupt him, and so for the past hour and a half I endured his unwavering stare which felt like had drilled holes all over my body.

And just when I had thought this morning couldn't get any weirder, the moment the bell rang and I had tried to discreetly get the hell away from Mr. Evil Eyes, he had caught me before I could even take a step, his touch was like a branding iron that was forcing my heart into overdrive as he got closer and as I looked up at him I was met with tears, turning his incredibly dark irises into bright pools of liquid fire.

He was crying, why was he crying? What had I done to make him cry?!

But then I saw his other hand come up and I braced myself.

'This was it!' I had thought, 'for some inconceivable reason he was going to punch me and I was going to have to punch back in self-defense' my first day here and I was already getting into a fight! But again I was completely wrong, the very next moment I was surrounded by surprisingly strong arms that crushed me against a very solid chest and then I was all but enveloped in a strange sense of...Familiarity.

Familiarity of what I didn't know, just that it had completely stolen my will to push him away, my mind went completely blank, it felt like I had been pressed up against him for hours, a few tears landed on my shoulder and I hadn't the slightest clue of what to do about it when all of a sudden I feel a soft breath against the inside of my ear and a deep, rumbling voice seeps into my skin, burning my flesh, it was my name that he had whispered, and of course he knew my name as I had just introduced myself, but the way he said it, as though he had said it a thousand times before, like my name belonged on his lips, and without warning it had brought a heavy shudder that wracked through my body, it was too much, too overwhelming, how could a complete stranger, who by the way seemed to have a few screws loose in his head, coax such strong feelings out of me from just a hug?

Finally I managed to successively push him away and made my grand exit out of homeroom.

And now here I was, a panting hot mess of scrambled thoughts and pounding feet as I headed to Art class, I could still the feel wet tears drying on my shoulder, but I did my best to ignore it, as I saw the classroom come into view I steadfastly locked away my morning troubles into the back my mind to pick at and reexamine later, I took a deep breath and poked my head inside.

Most everybody was already inside, chatting cheerfully away as they got out their art supplies, the smell of drying paint and wet clay washing over me, I loved it, a beautiful woman with long flaxen hair tied in a loose pony tail came up to me, and try as I might to not look, it was very hard not to notice that her bosom was quite...Bountiful, I gulped and locked my eyes onto her large pretty brown ones, refusing to look like a little pervert in front of my Art teacher! She stood in front of me with her arms crossed over her small stomach, pushing her chest up...Not helping.

"You must be the new kid, my name is Senju Tsunade and I'm only going to tell you this once, just because this is an Art class, doesn't mean you get to fool around, I want you to take your art seriously, got it?" She ordered sternly, despite her youthful beauty she was pretty intimidating, I tried not to pout, wasn't Art class supposed to be fun and carefree? That was the reason I chose it, so I could have at least one class to relax in, but that didn't seem possible if the Art teacher acted like some grumpy old granny.

I sighed and went to choose a seat. "Sure thing Ms. Senju." She scowled at my haughty tone and I picked up my pace, the only empty seat I noticed was at a small round table that was slightly dusty with crumbs of white clay, next to a short, skinny boy with shiny, dark hair that was perfectly cut into a bowl shape, not one of the most charming hair styles, but it suited him just fine, what made him really stand out was the glaringly bright green jumpsuit he was wearing, now that was different.

he looked up at me with very large inky black eyes through long, thick lashes that gave his small face a very delicate look, he gave me a very wide and welcoming smile, ah good, so there are nice people here who don't look at you like you just kicked their disabled puppy, I smiled back "Hey! My name's Naruto Uzumaki and you are?" I held out my hand with only a little bit of hesitation and was greatly relieved when he took it with an enthusiastic shake. "Greeting Mr. Uzumaki, my name is Rock Lee, it is a pleasure to meet you!" He replied happily, 'wow, so polite!' I thought with amusement, I sat next to him and noticed that he was also wearing a pair of dark orange striped leg warmers over worn out black shoes, 'orange, now that is a color I can get behind' I thought with a chuckle.

"Alright everyone pipe down!" Ms. Senju grouched at the front of the messy classroom with her hands on her shapely hips that were also hard not to stare at. "Today we'll just be putting the final touches on our clay pots before putting them in the heater to harden them up." Then she pointed at them with a wagging finger. "And remember that certain colors will look different after they have been hardened so don't come crying to me when they don't look the way you wanted! Be careful when choosing!" Then she looked directly at me.

"As for the new kid."

"Naruto!" I ever so politely interrupted.

"You can just draw or paint something for today, whatever comes to mind as long as it's school appropriate, if it's not I'll kick your ass." I gave her a two-fingered salute with a cheeky grin as she glared at me, aw she likes me.

And so as everyone grabbed their clay pots and got to painting, a little bit of light talking here and there, a few people welcoming me, I found a few blank pieces of paper and charcoal to draw with, charcoal was my favorite, it was fun to get it all over my fingers while shading, I usually just drew people, sceneries were a bit too overwhelming for me, so the first person I drew was my father, Misoumi Uzumaki, he used to be a simple fisherman that owned a small farm in Osaka until he met my mother, Tsume, who had come from a very wealthy family that owned a few hotels here and there, but she wanted to strike out on her own and create her own wealth as a traveling Nurse, it was good, honest work that she loved very much.

It was why we were here, she was assigned to work in Konoha Hospital for seven months, she was very reluctant to coming here, almost like she was nervous about something, which was odd because nothing ever made my mother nervous, when I asked her she just said that she didn't care for small towns, although she's worked in small towns before and it didn't bother like this one did, but she would say no more about it. 

My parents were nothing alike, my father was the silent type with a kind smile who was perfectly content with looking after the house, making sure the bills were paid, and watching over us while mother was at work, and he's a great cook!

Mother on the other hand couldn't boil water, and was terrible about paying bills, but she was a very strong woman who knew how to throw a punch or two, she's the one who taught my brother and I how to fight, she was like our Drill Sargent in colorful scrubs, but it was a lot of fun, learning cool fighting techniques and how to defend ourselves.

My eccentric older brother Kiba Uzumaki is a very athletic man with an over-the-top hyper personality that could drive almost anybody insane, he told me he's planning on being the soccer couch at the Konoha college while we're here since they needed one and he liked to keep busy, back home he was the Sensei for the YinYang Karate Club. 

I drew all three of them, feeling completely relaxed as the minutes passed when suddenly a shadow hovers over me. 

"Hmph! The lines are squiggly, the shading is messy, and next time try and broaden out your drawing instead of doing it all small like at the center." I jumped at the sudden input from Ms. Senju, she was looking over my shoulder and studying my mediocre drawings. "But other then that...Not bad." And then she turned and left, leaving me to wonder whether I should feel flattered or not, I'll try and redo it later at home, Lee looked over from his bright green clay pot at my squiggly, messy, tiny creation and smiled. "Oh, I love the faces, so detailed!" I could feel a slight heat rise over my cheeks at the compliment and smiled back.

"Thanks!"

When the bell rang I shoved the papers in my backpack and left for math class, definitely not my best subject, the math teacher came up to me with a friendly smile, a young looking man with soft sandy blond hair that was pulled up in a messy bun, and silver eyes that were slightly covered by round spectacles that sat at the bridge of his pointed nose, after introducing himself as Kabuto Yakushi, he chose my seat next to a tall boy who was slouched in his seat as he stared out the window with a look of complete boredom on his sharp and handsome features, his shoulder length dark hair was up in a tight ponytail, the ends spiked up impressively, Mr. Yakushi handed out thick algebra books for a review on the first chapters so that I could catch up to the chapter they were on, it was all so tragically boring but I did my best to pay attention.

After that he passed out tests on the last chapter, I gulped nervously, 'you can do this' I thought as I took a deep breath, but unsurprisingly I became stumped on just the fifth math problem, I looked over and was shocked to see that the slouched boy was already finished and it had barely been ten minutes! I pouted and also slouched in my seat, some people had all the luck!

But then he looked at me from the corner of his eye and silently moved his mouth, I gave him a questioning look and he moved his mouth again the same way he did before, I paid closer attention and realized he was mouthing the answer to the problem to me, I smiled gratefully at him and wrote it down, I was able to answer a few more on my own until I was stuck again, nervously I looked back over to Boy Genius, he subtly looked back and gave another silent answer, this continued until I was finally finished and the teacher picked it up, once class was over I walked up to his desk. "Thanks for the help." I whispered. "I owe you one." 

He shrugged as though it were no big deal that he had just helped me cheat in the middle of a test, I was about to introduce myself when Boy Genius decided to do that for me. "Naruto Uzumaki right?"

He knew me? How?!

At my confusion he merely shrugged. "Lucky guess..." Was his only answer, but no one can be that smart! Maybe Mr. Yakushi had already told the class about me before I arrived, Boy Genius held out his hand. "The name's Shikamaru, call me Shika...Glad your here." He greeted mysteriously, I shook his hand, not sure what to say to that, then he let go and handed me a piece of paper with math problems written on them, the math problems that I had trouble with. "Repay me by studying them." I gaped at him, he helped me cheat and yet he wants me to learn the math problems?

He ignored my wide eyed stare and moved around me to leave. "Is something the matter Mr. Uzumaki?" Mr. Yakushi asked as I stood there like a dummy. "Oh! I'm fine, thanks for asking!" And I walked out before he could ask anything else.

Next was PE, my favorite! The locker room was quite large with a few shower stalls and four rows of lockers, they let me choose my own, I changed into the PE uniform they gave me, which, I'm not gonna lie, I was not too fond of, tight green shorts and a green tank top, it looked very unflattering on me, but at least it would be easy to move around in, the PE couch, Might Guy, greeted me very enthusiastically, I did a double take when I looked at him, he had the exact same haircut as Lee! He was even wearing a bright green jumpsuit with dark orange striped leg warmers! Where they related? I would have to ask Lee the next time I see him.

"This is a great day!" Mr. Might shouted with a fist raised in the air as though he were giving some great speech. "A new addition to our youthful family! Lets celebrate with two hundred laps around the gym!!" He declared joyfully, everyone groaned in response, but I just shrugged with a smile, two hundred was nothing for me, they should try running five hundred laps with my mother on the long and winding trek back at Osaka, now that's brutal!

I couldn't help but chuckle as we all ran in a big circle, we looked like a bunch of green beans racing each other, I easily passed everyone, leading at the front with Mr. Might and stayed there till the two hundred laps were finished, I tried not to smile too smugly as everyone looked like they were dying and I had barely worked up a sweat, Mr. Might grabbed my shoulder with a firm grip and smiled at me passionately like a proud father. "That was wonderful Mr. Uzumaki! You are the perfect example of vigor and youth! Truly an inspiration!! Keep it up!" 

I gave a wide and toothy grin. "Yes sir!" I replied, laughing with great amusement, he was definitely my favorite teacher so far, and I also couldn't help but stare at his impressive set of caterpillar eyebrows, they were very, very think and expressive as he spoke.

I think I'll name him...Bushy Brows!

Bushy Brows had us do a few warm up exercises before he lined up some cones in seven rows across the gym and handed us each a scooter board, each one, of course, a bright green and had us stand in pairs of two at each row, I was at the third row, paired with a pale boy with short fire red hair and bright green eyes that were lined with what looked like dark eyeliner, it made his rather young and boyish features look more intense, maybe that was what he was going for, he wasn't very talkative, but at least he introduced himself as Gaara, and just Gaara, perhaps he didn't care for his last name.

We crouched down on our scooter boards and waited for Mr. Might to blow his whistle before taking off and racing down the gym, zigzagging around each cone and back, each team that made it back first received a point, we did this for about half an hour, it was more then a little hectic as cones fell over here and there, people crashing into one another, sometimes on purpose, and others went flying off their scooter at top speed, I kept bumping into Gaara whenever we got too close, causing us to spin in wobbly circles, my sides felt like they would burst at the seams from laughing so hard, like a hyena on crack, even Gaara seemed amused as I abandoned my scooter in favor of grabbing the back of his tang top and dragging him through the cones and all he could do was hang on for dear life.

Mr. Might slapped us all on the back and congratulated us on having a perfectly fun time before sending us to lunch, I wasn't sure where the cafeteria was yet so I followed Gaara, it was already packed by the time we got there, I felt like I was starving the moment the wonderful scent of greasy pizza wafted through the air, we weaved ourselves through the seemingly endless crowd of equally hungry kids, once we both had a tray full of juicy pizza I asked if I could sit with him, he seemed to think for a moment before nodding. "As long as your fine with sitting with Neji."

"Neji? I don't think I've met him, course I don't mind." He nodded and led the way. "He might not say anything to you, he's not rude, just shy." I nodded, that was fine, I could just talk to Gaara, the voices of hundreds washed over us like shivering waves, eyes passed idly over me, wondering who I was, I smiled and waved, wanting to make a good impression on them, a handful of them smiled back, the shy one that Gaara mentioned sat silently at a far corner of the cafeteria, taking little rabbit bites from his meager salad while reading a book, he had a very fair and beautiful countenance with luxuriantly long, silky brunette hair that almost reached his tiny waist, his pretty eyes were a very light, slightly greyish mauve color, they were almost too large for his alabaster face, but he also looked strong with his broad shoulders and long muscled legs, his posture very straight and controlled.

True to Gaara's words he didn't say a thing when Gaara introduced me and said I would be sitting with them, he barely spared me a glance before returning to his book, but I just smiled and sat next to Gaara, trying to get to know him a little better. 

Despite living here most of his life he had been born in Tottori City, which was near the famously large Tottori Sand Dunes, but his mother had been terribly ill while giving birth to him and had died shortly after, they had put him in an orphanage till he was eight when suddenly his uncle came for him after finding out from another relative that he existed and immediately adopted him and brought him here. "I like it here, it's a peaceful town." He said a tiny smile that suited him very well. 

I nodded in agreement, everyone has been so nice to me so far...Well, except for one other person, but I shook that thought away, still refusing to think about him.

"Mr. Uzumaki! It is very nice to see you again! May I sit next to you?!" I popped my head up as I chewed messily on my fourth pizza and spotted Lee walking up to us, I waved him over and scooted down the bench seat to make room for him, brushing off the greasy crumbs I left behind, Lee had picked a small chicken sandwich with steaming spinach on the side for his lunch, he smiled at me and asked how my first day here was going, but for some reason his curious dark eyes kept flitting over to Neji, his cheeks and ears darkening as he does so, maybe he wanted to be friends with him but was too nervous to say anything to the silent boy, but I chose not to ask and told him about my day.

"Are you in anyway related to Mr. Might the PE couch? or is it by some crazy coincidence that you two look exactly alike?" I asked, not being able to hold back my curiosity, Lee smiled with pride. "Sadly we are not related by blood, but he is my role model, I want to be just like him!" He declared passionately with a hand over his heart, I nodded, I could see why Mr. Might would make a good role model, what with his strong physique and optimistic personality, even with all the...Green.

As Lee and I chatted away about Art class and Mr. Might, I had the odd feeling that I was being watched, try as I might to ignore this I could not shake the feeling.

=Time Skip=

After lunch I headed over to my last class which was Culinary, I'm sure glad I have to take this subject after lunch or else everyone would have to protect their freshly cooked food from my greedy stomach! In Culinary I met a very adorable boy with the pinkest, chubbiest cheeks by the name of Choji Akimichi who made the most delicious chocolate chip cookies I've ever tasted! "One day when I'm rich and famous I'm going to hire you as my personal chef!!" I declared with my mouth completely stuffed, he laughed. "Sorry but my loyalty lies with my father's restaurant, which I will take over when he retires."

"Ooh! What restaurant is that?"

"The Akimichi Buffet, it's down main street, it's the largest restaurant in town so it's hard to miss." He said with great pride.

"Sweet! I know where I'm eating this weekend!" This made him smile so wide his pink marshmallow cheeks nearly hid his cheerful little eyes, it was so cute it took everything in me not to pinch them like an adoring grandma!

At the sound of the last bell of the day kids came streaming out of the school building like a chaotic typhoon that I barely made out of with my life, most of them were headed for the busses but Kiba told me would pick me up after school and so I waited by the entrance, enjoying the cool evening air.

After just a few minutes of pleasant silence accompanied by the light chirping of summer cicadas, the sound of a few heavy foot steps made their way toward me, along with the loud cracking of knuckles, I open my eyes to the sight of four very tall and very big boned boys with way too much awkward facial hair and really bad BO.

The one in front leading the group chuckles like a slimy weasel. "Hey Pretty Boy! Your new here right?" He asked in a mocking tone, I could see where this conversation was heading real quick and sighed, how boring.

"You figure that all on your did you?" I replied as I stretched, my back popping nicely, one of the faceless goonies on his right gave an ugly scowl. "Watch your mouth blondie!!" He growled, which was ironic considering he was also blond, a greasy, tangled mop that stuck to his sweaty square forehead though it may be, but the leader held up a meaty hand as though he were graciously holding back the dangerous wrath of his over ripe gang from beating me to a bloody pulp.

How kind.

"Now, now, I only came to give you a warm welcome, and this is how you treat me? I guess people from Osaka aren't as polite as they say." A spike of anger rose in me at his blatant disrespect of where I grew up.

"Maybe we should teach you a lesson, I'm the real boss around here Pretty Boy." He cackled and took a step forward with what he must have thought was a very intimidating glare.

I stood up straighter and cracked my neck and leveled him with my best smile.

"Bring it on."


	4. Naru has learned to fight

(Sasuke's POV)

The rest of the day seemed to trickle slowly on by as I agonized over this morning's events, I kept replaying it over and over in my mind, how different he had looked as he walked through the door, the way he felt in my arms, and then failing to catch him as he ran away, I felt so lost as I went through the motions, and feeling saddened as I learned he wasn't in anymore of my classes, but my heart jumped in excitement when my biology teacher Mr. Tojiro dismissed us for lunch, maybe I would find him in the cafeteria, I wasn't sure what I would say to him, but I couldn't just leave things as they were between us, and I desperately wanted to look upon him again, relearn all the changes in him, find out what had happened to him these past four years.

The cafeteria was as chaotically crowded as usual and I couldn't find head nor tail of him in the swarm of hungry kids rushing to get a good spot in line, I sighed with shoulders slumped, maybe I really would have to wait till tomorrow, I wasn't particularly hungry at the moment so I just grabbed half a chicken and tomato sandwich with a steaming cup of fresh green tea and went to my usual table where I sat with Shika, it used to just be him that sat there, everyone else too intimidated by his glare to want to join him, but for some reason he allowed me to be in his silent company, which was fine since I wasn't very talkative either, except for today, my mind was so filled with words I felt fit to burst.

"Shika!" I almost shouted as I sat down noisily. "He's here! Naruto's here!" I couldn't stop the small smile as I told him this and I thought he would be just as surprised as I since we had both thought that I would never see him again, but he didn't look at all perturbed by this news and only looked up with a sigh as he slowly chewed on some barbeque pork.

"I know." He replied once he finally swallowed his bite and ignored my shocked expression.

"You know? How did you know?!" I stammered, he held up a finger for me to wait, he never talked with his mouth full, which right now was very irritating, with mouth empty once more he replied. "He's in my math class, which by the way he's very lacking in." I stopped him before he could take another bite, which earned me a glare, but I couldn't wait.

"You knew it was him? Did he introduce himself to you? What did he say to you?!" I asked eagerly, he rolled his eyes as though this were very troublesome but answered. "He didn't have to introduce himself to me, you've told me about him so many times I feel like _I_ grew up with him." He was about to resume eating but stopped upon hearing the second bit of news of Naruto's return, this part harder for me to say.

"He doesn't remember a thing about me though, he's completely forgotten that we grew up together."

Finally Shika looks appropriately shocked and put down his fork. "How does he not remember you? It's only been four years, that shouldn't be enough time to forget a childhood friend."

"That's what I wanna know!" I groaned miserably, Shika's food seemed all but forgotten as he stared off into space, deep in thought, I pulled the thin slice of tomato out of my sandwich and nibbled on it and took a few soothing sips of the tea to calm my racing thoughts before Shika finally spoke.

"Maybe something really traumatic happened, something that caused a great deal of memory loss, something that forced him and his family to move away..." His finger resting on his bottom lip as he theorized, I could feel my gut churn at the thought of something so terrible happening to Naruto that it would cause him to forget everything, we both stayed silent after that as we finished our lunch.

When the bell chimed for us to go to our last class of the day Shika patted my shoulder in his usual comforting way. "I'm not sure what advise to give you except to let him get to know you again...Maybe take him to a few places that you guys used to hang out at, it might trigger a memory." He suggested, I bit my lip and nodded, unsure, would he even speak to me after I had scared him off the way I did? let alone hang out with me? I took a deep breath to calm my fears, I had to try at least.

Before Shika and I parted he said. "Sasuke, don't be too disappointed if he can't remember, just be grateful you have him back." He said wisely, but those were hard words to swallow, never having all of Naruto back, I couldn't think of it, but I nodded to him nonetheless and we waved goodbye.

=Time Skip=

I decided against taking the buss home today, work was in two hours and it wasn't that long of a walk, I needed the peace and quiet of the evening to think up a clear plan of how I would get Naruto to hang out with me this weekend, I would probably need to start with an apology and then go from there, I was playing the scene out in my head as I was walking down the road a ways from the school entrance when the sudden sound of scuffling feet against gravel and shouts of anger filled the air, I turned my head to the right in the direction of the noise which seemed to be coming from across the ditch, just a few paces away, and I stopped in my tracks.

There he was before my eyes once more, standing there in a cloud of dust like a dark granite statue against a bright persimmon sky, long graceful legs slightly parted with muscles tense, back straight as a rod and hands clenched into tight fists, but his handsome face was smooth and calm as a motionless river, smiling as innocent as a child, even while surrounded by what looked like the four toughest bullies in school, I couldn't put a name to any of them but I usually would see them beating up anybody who so much as looked at them wrong, and it would seem they had made Naruto their next victim.

They all looked exhausted as they stood around him, panting and sweating like pigs as he prevailed against them without a hair out of place, the biggest one, that has always bossed the group around, ran at him, his large shoes picking up more dust, with a hideous fury twisting up his hairy face, his fist like a great hammer raised in the air to strike Naruto down, his smile grew as he very easily dodged it and let out an amused huff of air as his attacker gave a horrible roar of pure frustration. 

" **Stop running away you fucking coward! Fight like a man!!** " He heaved, his giant frame shaking, beady eyes wild with blood lust, but the menacing threat didn't seem to faze him in the slightest, he just gave a little shrug of his powerful shoulders with a cheeky look. 

"Why should I? You don't really seem worth the effort." 

The bully gaped at him, as though he could not believe what he was hearing and if he was angry before, it was nothing like the steely, cold glare he was giving Naruto now, his bulging shoulders hunching over his ears, crooked teeth bared like a hungry animal, veins bulging from his sweaty forehead, his face completely flushed with boiling anger, and this only seemed to tickle Naruto all the more.

I couldn't stand still any longer, even if he seemed to be handling everything just fine, the image of the delicate Naruto that always shied away from pain flashed through my mind and my feet moved on there own, Naruto spotted me as soon as I came up to them and all humor dropped from his face and he stood there frozen, shaking his head at me, telling me to stop, I probably should have listened considering I had no idea how to fight, but the protectiveness I felt over him, to shield him from his enemies was impossible to ignore.

With his attention now on me Naruto had completely forgotten about the next punch flying towards him, before I could warn him he was already on the ground, his feet kicking up gravel and dust everywhere, scraping his elbows, his head thumping roughly against the ground, he quickly recovered though and sat up, his hand on his already swelling right eye, wincing in pain, but still looking up at me, telling me with a desperate look to leave! But I was already running up behind his attacker and wrapping my arms around his tree trunk of a neck and squeezing with all my might.

red hot anger coursed through me, burning my veins, the feeling of it almost blinding me as I was swung this way and that, I tried to keep my footing, my heart pounded furiously in my temple. " **What the fuck?!! Get this bastard off me!!** " He choked out, not even seeing who it was that was attacking him, and then hands were grabbing at my arms and back, trying to pry me off, but I dug my nails into his flesh, scratching at him and held on tighter, what right did this creep have to lay his filthy hands on Naruto?! He dare bruise his skin and think he can get away with it?!

Everything was a blur as I sunk my teeth into the rough meat of his neck, tasting salt and blood, feeling satisfaction as he cried out in pain, but my victory was very short lived as his hands came up and grabbed my shoulders in an iron grip and suddenly my world flipped upside down, he had finally managed to pull me off, tossed me over him and sent me flying.

My back slammed onto the hard ground, my body arching as a shot of pain bloomed across my spine and the wind was knocked out of me and before I could even recover they were surrounding me, kicking and spitting at me, I brought my arms up to protect whatever I could as their shoes stabbed terrible pain into my sides and hips.

As fast as they had descended upon me though, they were all pulled roughly away, careening this way and that with incredible strength until it was just Naruto standing there, his jaw clenched tightly with teeth grinding as a fire burned bright behind livid eyes, he glared down at me for a moment as I panted, trying to get up, but then he turned as the four came running at him again.

"I was going to avoid doing this..." He growled as he cracked his knuckles loudly. "But I guess I have no choice now!"

He took a deep breath that settled in his chest and released through flared nostrils, calming every muscle in his body, his fists slowly raising in the hushed air as he locked eyes with the gang leader in calm determination before landing his first blow right square on the jaw, the skin of his face rippling in small waves with the force of it, causing his head to snap back at a painful angle, he grunts in shock and swayed for a moment, completely breathless, and then like lightning Naruto is pounding a smooth line of punches down his chest and stomach with both fists, his body sways sharply back and forth with each resounding blow, his bruised face scrunched up in agonized pain, he groans and stumbles back, a thin line of blood drips from his thin, white lips and down his chin, so for good measure Naruto gives him a powerful uppercut under his slack jaw that has him falling backwards with his eyes rolling to the back of his head and just like that he was down for the count.

Another one came up to his right and he quickly jabbed the sharp bone of his elbow _right_ onto his sternum, the acne infested boy dropped to his knees and screamed bloody murder, he clutched at his shuddering chest, gasping in painful breaths, he was at the perfect level for Naruto to slam his knee into his nose, creating a loud popping sound as he broke it, he dropped to the ground like a boulder, that was two down, two to go.

The last two bullies ran at him from both sides, shouting curses at him, their fists raised like claws, and without much thought on my part I got onto my knees and wrapped my arms around the leg of the one on the left, throwing his momentum off completely and he went spiraling to the ground, I kept ahold of him as Naruto dodged the attack of the other, coming up behind him and brought an arm around his neck.

" **You puny little prick I'll kill you!!!** " The greasy blond boy barked venomously, But Naruto only laughed and brought his mouth up behind his ear.

"I'd like to see you try big boy." He whispered coldly before bringing his shoe down hard against the back of his right knee, causing his legs to give way and fall to the ground with a loud grunt, not letting the other get back up, Naruto grabbed a good chunk of tangled hair and pulled back sharply, holding him in place, the bully looked up at his captor in fear as little beads of tears pricked the corners of his eyes, all that fury and bravado from a second ago completely gone.

"I'm-I'm sorry! Let me go please! I promise I won't come near you again." He pleaded pathetically, but at the same time trying to stand up to get away, but the iron grip on his hair only pulled him back further, keeping him still, Naruto nodded, smiling as though he were talking to a friend. 

"Oh, I know you won't." And without warning he thrusts his fist down onto his temple hard and fast, knocking him out cold.

All the while I'm still just trying to keep the last one from getting up as he kicks at my shoulders and screams at me to get the fuck off him, finally Naruto comes over, his smile gone, that fiery glare comes back in full force and he slams his shoe onto the side of his head, crushing his ear, pinning him to the ground, the sharp gravel digging into his cheek, he grabs onto Naruto's immovable leg, growling and scratching at him.

Naruto takes a moment to look at me, his glare lessening some. "Let him go." He orders. "I got this."

Reluctantly I do so and get back up, standing unsteadily on my feet, Naruto crouches down a little, foot still pressed firmly against the bullies head and raises his hand up, no longer in a fist but straitens out his long fingers and brings it down in a quick chopping motion right onto the back of the other's neck and the bully stills, his large gorilla arms dropping from Naruto's legs and the fight was over.

I stood there amazed at what just took place in such a short amount of time, Naruto had single handedly taken down the four strongest boys in our school, I couldn't comprehend it, he was very clearly not as delicate as he used to be and definitely did not shy away from pain now, Naruto stood up straight and stretched out his tight body, he lets out a pleased moan as his back pops loudly.

I stood transfixed as I watched his smooth arms pull up behind his head, his chest thrust out, the hem of his t-shirt lifting up, exposing his taut stomach, the dark skin glowing in the warm late evening sun, creating a lovely olive color across soft flesh and suddenly the back of my throat is too dry for me to swallow.

When Naruto finishes his full body stretch I find my breath once more and I had to wonder just what had taken it away in the first place, Naruto walks up to me with a pointed look. "Alright I appreciate the help and all but I had everything under control, I wasn't even planning on really fighting them, just tiring them out until they got bored and left, and then _you_ showed up and now look at them!" He huffs, pointing at the four unconscious bodies as though I had done it.

I looked down at the ground, biting my lip, unsure of what to say to him. "I just...Couldn't leave you like that."

"Ah, so you do speak." I gulped guiltily and looked up, choking on whatever I was going to say next as he beamed up at me, I can't seem to get enough of his smiles, I have missed them so much more then I realized, it grips tightly around my trembling heart, making it hard to see straight. 

He crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side. "So my trusty side kick, you got a name?" He asked as a slight breeze runs through his wildly spiked hair, blowing it in all directions, his dazzling eyes wide with curiosity and I had to take a deep breath to steady the horrible fluttering in my stomach, I clear my throat and tried to look calm.

"My name...It's Sasuke Uchiha."

He lets out a soft and breathy laugh and his smile grows, catching the beauty of the bright, clear sky, and oh, there goes my ability to breath again, how is he doing that? "See that wasn't so hard was it?" He teases and without my permission I'm smiling back.

I want to feel his warmth against me.

He tenses up and backs away as I step forward, his ruddy face looking nervous. "Hey now, I think I've had enough hugs for one day." Ah, even while he's completely forgotten about me he still reads me so well, I sigh and take a step back and run a hand through my hair, trying to calm my thoughts.

"I'm sorry about before, it's just...You look like somebody I used to know." It wasn't exactly a lie, this Naruto is completely different now. "Could we maybe, um, forget that happened and start over?" A look of relief came over his scuffed up face and he held out his hand like this morning. "Of course! Nice to meet you Sasuke Uchiha!" I smiled and this time took his hand, enjoying the feel of it in my own, so familiar and yet not.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? It was amazing." I breathed out, still holding his hand for as long as he would let me, memorizing the new texture of the many calluses that now decorated them, the warm, rough feeling of it not at all unpleasant, he smiled from ear to ear.

"My mother taught me how to fight! She's the strongest woman I've ever known, if you think I'm good you should see _her_ in action, now that would knock your socks off!" He bragged with a very proud look that made him glow, but this was very confusing because his mother had always been a very delicate and soft spoken woman, she wouldn't even hurt a fly let alone take down a gang of four large boys like Naruto had just done, but I didn't say anything about it.

"Well, maybe you could teach me a few moves sometime, that way I can be a better 'side kick' the next time you decide to take on a whole gang." I suggested, it could be a good way to start hanging out, his hand clenched mine even tighter and for just one terrifying moment it felt like he held my entire being right there in his fingers and I didn't know why.

"You mean you would be like...An apprentice?!" excitement seemed to bubble out of him as I nodded. "I've never had one of those, sure then, I accept this great responsibility!" He said gravely while mischief sparked through the airy sunset blue of his eyes and I tried not to smile too fondly.

Then finally Naruto looked down to see that our hands were still very much held tenderly together and his dusty cheeks bloomed like two soft spring peonies and quickly took his own hand back and cleared his throat.

well...This is awkward.

Before I could say anything to save this gentle moment between us the horrible sound of a horn blared out into the tranquil air, almost scaring me out of my skin, we turned to see a greyish blue Mercedes-Benz pull up on the side of the road, the reflection of the sun against the window made it hard to see the driver, but a moment later the window slowly rolled down to reveal a young man with soft chocolate brown hair that was shaved neatly at the sides, the rest of it brushed forward to lightly curl over his smooth, dark forehead, his bright caramel eyes looked up at us and smiled, he stuck his arm out to wave.

"Hey Naru! What are you doing all the way over here? I told you to wait by the entrance!" 

'Who was he?' I thought, he didn't look familiar, Naruto sighed and turned to me. "That's my big brother, I guess I better go..." A wave of confusion washes over me, Naruto doesn't have a brother!

"What's wrong?" He asks when he notices the look on my face, but I shook my head as I held back the questions that were tickling the tip of my tongue. "Nothing...I'll see you tomorrow."

He gave me one last charming smile. "See ya!" He breathed out like a promise that wrapped around me like a hug, before he jogged over to the car, saying something to the mysterious man pretending to be Naruto's big brother, and then they were gone.


	5. Naru and his family

(Naruto's POV)

The place mother had rented was sort of on the outskirts of Town, right on a small beach area in the North-East side of Konoha, a thirty minute drive from School, it was a beautiful two story Coastal house, the first floor was leveled about three feet from the concrete foundation in case of flooding, a long wooden stairway led up to a grand porch with bone white beach chairs to lounge around in.

The parlor was quite spacious, a few paintings hung on the walls depicting old style Japanese temples and villages that Father loved to look at, an antique Grandfather clock stood proudly in the left corner of the room that ticked steadily in a calming rhythm, there was a very cushiony loveseat with plush corner chairs on either side of it, they were a warm navy blue color, adding a cozy look to the place, a low coffee table lay in the middle with an inviting bowl of fruit and an ornate reading lamp beside it, some boxes still lay stacked up near the door that we have yet to unpack.

There was a small stairway on the left of the parlor which led to the second floor that contained all three of our bedrooms, a small bathroom rested snug between mine and my brother's room and a second bathroom was connected to the master bedroom for our parents.

We made our way through a simple archway on the other side into the little dining area that was affixed to an immaculate marble kitchenette, I grabbed a bag of pees out of the icebox and pressed it against my swollen eye as I half sat on the mahogany dining table with a tired sigh, Kiba sat in one of the creaky wooden chairs beside me on my left, his long bare legs splayed out comfortably in front of him, his silk black t-shirt and shorts were covered in dirt and grass stains, he looked at me with a very amused smile.

"You know Lil Fox, I may be wrong, but, I'm pretty sure getting into a fist fight is a **bad** thing to do on your first day of School." He says with his usual lop-sided grin that gave him a charming boyish look, I shrugged, scowling down at the cream tiled floor, it was humiliating that I let that small fry get a hit on me, not that it hurt all that much, just a slightly annoying ache beneath puffy skin, it was just irritating that I allowed myself to be distracted like that.

It was still fresh in my mind, the way this Sasuke guy came out of nowhere and had ran over to protect me without a single thought for his own safety, which had been very stupid considering it seemed he had no idea how to fight, I couldn't forget the worry and fear that had been etched onto his face, why would he concern himself with me? Because I looked like an old friend of his? That's no reason to put himself in danger, it just didn't make any sense, what was even more odd was the fuming rage I could barely contain at the sight of them ganging up on him, I was always able to have perfect self control so as not to seriously injure the other person if I don't need to, that was what Mother had always taught us, to stay focused and have mercy, but that was the opposite of how I handled the situation, after seeing how they had kicked Sasuke while he could do nothing to defend himself I had been overly cruel and mean and I don't understand why.

And then of course there was the faint heartbeat of warmth still tickling the palm of my hand that I had used to give him a proper greeting...And then for some weird reason had not let go until it had become even weirder, but the way his hand had engulfed mine, the softness of it, it was...

It had felt familiar somehow.

I shook my head, letting the kaleidoscope of emotions melt away, coming slowly back to the present.

"Shut up Dog Breath, it's not like I had planned it, it's just those dumb twerps thought they could jump me just cause I'm the new kid...They needed to know they couldn't just step all over me is all, nothing a week of rest and sucking their thumbs won't fix." I grumbled childishly, Kiba looked thoughtful. "But your normally not like that, you always just dodge all the punches until they become too tired or bored to continue." I looked away, scuffing my shoe lightly on the floor, trying to find the right words.

"That's what I **was** doing, that is until the fight was...Interrupted." I replied, messing with a frayed end of my cotton t-shirt, Kiba sat forward with a soft hum. "You mean that boy that you were standing next to? I couldn't really see him, who was he?" He asked curiously as he stood and grabbed a bottle of sweet tea from the fridge.

""He's just some weird guy from my homeroom, I sat next to him and he was glaring at me the entire time, like my entire existence offended him or something." Kiba chugged down half the tea before giving a loud belch, I rolled my eyes. "Attractive." 

He laughs and puts the tea back. "Was he the one that started the fight? How come you let _him_ go?"

I shook my head. "No, he had come to help actually, well kinda, I could tell he wasn't used to fighting." Kiba raised a brow in confusion. "So he hated your guts during homeroom but still helped you out in a fight despite not knowing how." I nodded. "But he hadn't just glared at me, when I went to leave for my first class he... _hugged_ _me_." Kiba looked taken aback by this. "Hugged you?!"

"Yeah, like full on bear hugged me! After the fight he had told me the reason was because I looked like someone he used to know, but it was still weird as hell." Not to mention the feelings that attacked my heart whenever he touched me, but I didn't want to dwell on that.

There was an unidentifiable expression on Kiba's face, his arms crossing over his broad chest. "You look like someone...He used to know? What's this boy's name?" He asks.

"Sasuke Uchiha, why?" A shock comes over his face, his body becoming tense. "Uchiha?!" I nodded slowly, confused with his dramatic reaction. "Yes? Do you know him?" But he shook his head. "No, but I think I knew his older brother..."

I stood from the table in surprise, I didn't think he knew anybody from here. "His brother? Did he go to School with you in Osaka?" He lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "Osaka? Oh, well um, kinda, but never mind." He says quickly. "I think that, maybe, you should stay away from this boy, he sounds like trouble."

Trouble? I mean he's weird, but trouble? I wasn't so sure. "What do you mean? He tried to help me, how is he trouble?" Does he know something I don't? "Help you? It sounded more like he wanted to turn it into a bigger fight then it needed to be, plus with the way he treated you in class, it seems like he has problems, I just think it's best if you keep your distance, okay?" He suggested with a stern look in his normally playful eyes, I felt like he was acting a bit odd, but my brother always knew what was best for me, so I reluctantly nodded my head. "Okay." I sighed.

His smile was back and came closer, lifting the bag from my eye to get a better look at it. "I'm sure if we put some of the A&D that Mom always has with her and keep icing it the swelling should be gone by tomorrow.

Just then the sound of Mother's car pulling into the double garage gets our attention, Kiba walked back into the parlor and looked out the window. "It looks like they have some groceries on the back of the Jeep, I'm gonna help them bring some inside, you just keep icing that eye of yours alright?"

I gave him a thumbs up and he zipped out the door, I pulled out my phone from the side pocket of my backpack to see if I got any messages from friends back home, I smiled when I saw Hinata had sent a message.

 **PurplePrincess** **💜** -Hello Naruto! （*＾-＾*）

How is the School there? Are the kids nice?

**Lil Fox** 🦊-Yo Hina! school went great! I made some friends! (≧∇≦)ﾉ

I wasn't going to tell her about Sasuke and the fight, didn't want to make the poor girl worry.

**PurplePrincess** **💜-** Oh I'm glad to hear that! Your very good at making friends.

**Lil Fox** 🦊-Aw shucks! =￣ω￣= your too kind!

**PurplePrincess** **💜-** It's true! So how is the place your staying at?

**Lil Fox** 🦊-if you say so lol the house is nice, we are staying right at the beach, it's very pretty! \\(@^0^@)/

**PurplePrincess** **💜-** Wow! That sounds great (*^▽^*) I hope you go for a swim then, it would be a waste if you didn't.

**Lil Fox** 🦊-yeah, I was thinking of going for a swim this weekend, it should be fun! (p≧w≦q)

**PurplePrincess** **💜-** Good, I hope you enjoy yourself, you deserve it! \^o^/

I have to go now, please tell your family I said hello.

**Lil Fox** 🦊-Thanks! I will, seeya! ヾ(≧▽≦*)o

There was also a text from Sakura but Mother was already coming in with some grocery bags and a worried look on her tan, oval face, her silky auburn hair tied in a messy bun, a few strands curling around her small ears and soft jaw line, she looked worn out from a long days work but still very pretty in her puppy printed scrubs. "Kiba says you got into a fight?!" She asks as she sets the bags down and reaches for the now lukewarm bag of pees, she softly strokes around the light bruising with a huff and a shake of her head. "You know your not supposed to fight at School, you could have gotten into a lot of trouble!" She scolds as she pulls out a tube of A&D and rubs the clear, greasy cream onto the bruise.

"Well technically it was right outside the School, where nobody could see..." I mumbled, she gave me a pointed look and crossed her arms, further wrinkling her already disheveled scrub top.

"Okay your right! I'm sorry Mother!" I admit with a sweet smile that I know she loves, she shakes her head again, but her irritation seems to recede and puts the bag back into the icebox. "I'll make you an ice bag after dinner, now help me set up the table for supper!" She orders in a softer version of her usual Drill Sargent voice, I nodded. "Yes ma'am!" 

Father comes in, his ash blond hair a little wind blown, he wore his usual worn out red plaid button up and a pair of blue levies and his dusty brown boots, as soon as he saw me he went to fussing over my eye like a mother hen. "How's your eye? Does it hurt?" I smiled, waving his hand away. "I'm fine! You should see the other guy!" He chuckles, his grey mauve eyes crinkling at the corners and smiles back tenderly like he always does, once Kiba comes in with the last of the groceries Father grabs what he needs for supper and sets the rest aside to put away later.

I tell them about the classes I got and the friends I made, Kiba teased me that it would take a miracle for me to pass math, to which I responded by wrestling him to the floor, our parents paid us no mind as this was a normal everyday thing for us, Mother watched Father chop up some carrots in quick rhythmic motions, she loved to watch him cook, as though it soothed the cares of the day away.

Once we were all sat around the table I told them about my favorite class. "The Gym Coach had all of us race each other on scooter boards, it was so much fun!" I exclaimed with a mouth full of rice, Kiba grinned like a Cheshire cat. "If I was your Gym Coach I would run you so ragged you wouldn't know day from night!" 

Challenge accepted!

"Five hundred laps around the park this Saturday, first thing in the morning!" I proposed confidantly.

"Prepare yourself Lil Fox!" He replied, cracking his knuckles dramatically.

Mother looked up from her plate with a look of disbelief. "What?! Only five hundred?! You no good Muts! You can do better then that!!" She suddenly shouted, standing up with her fork pointed at us.

Challenge doubly accepted!!

" **Seven hundred!!!** " Says Kiba, also standing up, daring me to go higher. " **No ten hundred!!!** " I growled, slamming my hands on the table, standing up with them, Mother threw her fist into the air. " **That's my boys!!** " She says proudly, Father chuckles at our enthusiasm.

"Two hundred laps and don't forget to bring plenty of water." He calmly cuts in with a voice that, despite the kind smile, brooked no argument, after a moment of silence we gave in to the reasonable demand, sitting back down with slumped shoulders.

"Yes sir."

=========

After supper I climbed up the stairs to my room, feeling exhausted from today's events, I had picked the smallest of the two rooms, I didn't need much, just a small, dark corner to curl up in all nice and cozy and I didn't take much with me, just a couple weeks worth of clothes, some toiletries and some snacks, unlike my packrat of a brother who practically brought his whole room with him along with a butt load of beach toys, which I would definitely be borrowing this weekend.

I flung my backpack onto the small reading table by the window which I kept open to let in a cool breeze and set my bag of ice on the bed, I glanced out the glass door that led out onto an upper deck that overlooked the beautiful expanse of the beach, all three of us had a deck that connected to our rooms, I walked out, my bare feet padding lightly against the cold floor and I take a deep breath, filling my lungs with the sharp briny scent of the soft dark sand mixed with the warm headiness of the deep vegetation that seemed to surround all of Konoha.

I leaned against the ice cold medal of the railing with a dreamy sigh, taking in the exquisite beauty of the emerald sea that rippled into gentle waves and licked along the foaming shore, strands of dark seaweed dancing along with the soft motion, the sky was captivating, lovely pastel pink wisps of clouds traveling over a bed of baby blue that sparkled with a light dust of blinking stars, the bright wavy outline of the sun sat over the sea as a blooming flower, bursting with ribbons of crimson and violet, stretching out across the horizon like shimmering pedals as though welcoming me. 

I think I'm gonna like it here.

"Hey Lil Fox!" The sound of my brother's voice startles me out of my dreamy state and I look over to see him also standing on his bedroom deck, he was already dressed in dark grey, fuzzy pajamas. "Fancy meeting you here!" He jokes, leaning over the railing towards me, the light breeze tousling his curly hair to and fro, I roll my eyes and laugh. "Yeah I know right? Crazy!" I replied as he smiles with mirth. 

"Stand back! I'm coming over!" He suddenly announces as he lifts his knee over the railing, I obey and take few steps back and a moment later he leaps high into the air and lands right in front of me with a loud thump, I smile, impressed, and give him a high five when he stands. "Nice!" He looks into my room and stretches with a yawn. "Mind if I room with you tonight? I feel lonely." I raise an eyebrow at him, lonely? "I don't think the bed is big enough." It was only a tiny single person bed with a white wool comforter, Kiba shrugs though. "Sure it is!" And with that he strolls over and crawls on top of the meager bed, completely covering it, when I follow after he skootches over onto his side, leaving just enough space for me to tightly curl up in, I wanted to complain, but honestly it felt warm and cozy and it doesn't take long before I'm lightly dozing off to sleep with his long arm resting over me.

"Hey Naru?" He suddenly whispers, I blink a few times and turn my head to look at him in the dim light. "Hm?" There's a long pause before he responds. "no matter what...We'll always be brothers right?"

The question was so random, I wasn't quiet sure what he meant, but I nod my head. "Of course Kiba, always."

He gives a small smile as though relieved and holds me closer, his heart thumping steadily against my back and then I'm lost to the world.

==========

(Sasuke's POV)

My feet feel like heavy bricks as I drag myself into my apartment, the early morning sun hurting my aching eyes, Akimichi had been packed with hungry, impatient customers, making it a very, very long night, I kick my shoes off next to the door and stumble through the little hallway into the round kitchen area and swipe a simple cuisine meal from the fridge and heat it up in the microwave.

It wasn't easy working night shift and then going to School the next morning, but it was nice making money, I sprawl out across the couch and watch a little TV while scarfing down my dinner, even through the bleary fogginess of my mind I kept thinking about Naruto, memories replaying through my mind like an old record player, every poem coming back to me with his softly spoken voice and gentle touch, my tender-hearted friend laughing and playing with me in our garden was as fresh to me as though it were yesterday.

The times he would visit me, when I would visit him, when we went swimming at the beach or hung out at the mini-mall, all those times I treasure so much and I want it back, I want my Naruto back, I have to figure out a way to remind him of who he was.

I sigh and close my eyes with a tired smile, I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I will be posting a new chapter every Friday, I hope you stay safe and hafe a great week!


End file.
